Akira to Shuuji
by x Ren-chan x
Summary: it's graduation and it's been a year since Shuuji and Akira moved away, leaving Nobuta in Tokyo. And things have change. but the week before their graduation, Nobuta suddenly showed up. with Shuuji's cousin. how will Akira's life change once again? AKIXOC


**Omg I felt like doing this because I thought Akira deserves a happy ending too…**

…**no I'm just kidding, I only wrote this cuz I want him to myself :D**

**BTW I haven't actually finished watching it; only up to episode seven, so this isn't going to be very accurate. **

**I only know what happens at the end because I read it on wikipedia because I couldn't wait to know.**

**AkiraXOC**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Akira Kusano frowned.

It's been a whole year since the whole "produce" business, and a lot of things have changed.

Except for the obvious, (that being the transferring of schools -for both him and Shuuji) a lot of things are now different.

Nobuta had overcome her shyness, making new friends and finally becoming popular.

Shuuji was still his usual arrogant self, except for the whole lying thing. He finally decided to start anew, to become more honest with his feelings at his new school.

And lastly, Akira had finally gotten over Nobuta. Not only was that fact the they're hundreds of miles apart helping, but also because Shuuji and Nobuta had decided to partake in a different kind of relationship, rather than being "friends", they decided to take it to the next level.

You know, that one when they're "more than friends".

Not only that; Akira had gotten over Nobuta thing because he finally realised.

Realised that Nobuta, cute though she is, was only a passing crush.

Though it wasn't just a simple infatuation, she wasn't _the_ one.

…not someone he would have married, or spent his whole life with.

So here he was, in his high school somewhere in Japan, watching his best friend flirt shamelessly online with his girlfriend of one year, also one of his best friend of two years.

"Shuuji~" he whined, pestering his best friend for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

"get lost" was the only mumbled reply he got, Shuuji waving him of uninterestedly, said boy being obviously infuriated at getting disturbed.

"haaahhhhh?~" he drawled, bored, as he leaned his head on his folded arms on the table in front of him, pouting.

"shoo!"

Akira stood up abruptly, his chair dragging across the wooden floor of _his_ flat, creating a horrifying sound…

…to be still ignored by Shuuji.

He huffed, folding his arms across his chest, storming out of _his_ apartment.

"kon" and he did that weird kon thing of his…

As usual.

…

Arriving outside, he stood before a sight-or to be more specific, two people- he never expected to see…

Nobuta stood in a simple long skirt; the length reaching her ankles, similar to the first one she wore when her uniform got written on, only this time a lighter and pinker shade.

She was wearing a beige jumper over plain white top, wearing a single necklace, while the girl next to her was wearing straight-cut denim jeans, white ankle length boots, and a light pink top, a belt just below the breast showing her curves.

Simple but cute.

Akira was about to scream to Shuuji- who was inside the building and most likely would not have heard anyway- but was interrupted by Nobuta putting a finger to her lips in a motion for him to "shut up".

"Sshh"

Akira nodded enthusiastically, glad that something happened, so he wouldn't be so bored anymore…

…like he has been for the past week.

…month.

…year.

Yeah… for the past year.

Shuuji suddenly appeared on the balcony overlooking them from the 5th floor (Akira's room) of the large apartment complex.

Looking down and finally noticing who was there, his expression turned first to one of confusion, then to one of surprise.

"RUNNN!" the mysterious, pretty girl screamed, scaring the heck out of Akira at first.

But before he knew it, he was already running with the other two girls.

Nobuta gave a quiet laugh as the only other girl turned around to give the bewildered Shuuji a wink, smiling mischievously.

…oh, he was going to like this girl.

…and finally have his "youth" back.

**I don't like it :S people tell me if I should continue by:**

**pressing this button here**

**(^-^) arigato**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


End file.
